Surprise Visit
by LoveIsInTheAirTonight
Summary: Jeff gets a surprise visit from his online boyfriend of 2 years... Warning: Smut ;)


**One shot of Niff. Hope you guys like it.. And im so very sorry for not updating any of my stories.. Life has been so rough for me.. But its calming down and i wanted to give you guys something new to read as i type up the next chapter for my stories.**

Jeff was online talking to his boyfriend, who he has been dating for 2 years now. But they never met. It was a long distance relationship and jeff was hating it because he couldnt touch his boyfriend like he wanted to. But Nick promised him that someday they will meet. He just didnt know today was that day.

Jeff just got out of the shower when he heard a knock on his front door. He quickly got dressed and went to answer it. He came face to face with some boy with a mask on holding a rose. The man handed the rose over to jeff and took a small bow.

"A rose for my beautiful flower." The man said.

Jeff looked at the man with wide eyes, the only one he let call him flower was Nick. He dropped the rose and had a tear come to his eye. It couldnt be him. Jeff stepped closer to the boy still bowing infront of him and reached for the mask. He pulled it off to reveal the mans face. He covered his mouth his one hand and let out a wet giggle. It was Nick. His beautiful Nick.

"Hi baby. I told you, you will see me one day." Nick smiled.

He laughed as Jeff ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He couldnt wait to see his man and now that he has, he never wanted to leave. He hugged Jeff back just as tightly and put his nose in the crease of Jeff's always wanted to know what Jeff smelt like and now he knows. He smelt like a tropical forest and Nick loved it. Jeff pulled away just enough to see Nicks face and smiled. He couldnt believe it, he was finally holding the man who stole his heart.

"I love you so much." Nick said.

"I love you too, baby." Jeff replyed before slamming his lips against Nicks.

Nick let out a shocked moan but kissed back. He slowly slipped his tongue inside of Jeff's mouth and made the kiss deeper. He took a few steps forward making Jeff step back, Nick kicked the front door closed and spunn them around so he could pin Jeff to the door. Jeff let out a small whine when Nick did that and pulled away.

"Too many clothes." He whispered harshly and slammed his lips back into Nicks.

Nick agreed with Jeff and started to unbotton Jeffs shirt. Jeff let go of Nick only to help strip of his clothes. Once they were both naked, clothes covering the floor by their feet, Nick grabbed Jeff by the back of his thighs anf hoisted him up. Jeff moaned when Nick did that because it made the cocks rub together and the feeling was amazing. He wrapped his legs around Nicks waist and moved to suck on his neck as Nick walked them over the couch in the front room. Nick gently sat down his Jeff straddling him.

"Nick, please." Jeff whined.

"Please what baby.. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me."

"With pleasure." Nick smiled as he fisted Jeffs cock.

Jeff moaned loudly and threw his head back. Nicks hands were so smooth and soft, the feeling was amazing. He thrusted his hips forward trying to find more friction. Nick smiled and Jeffs reaction and started to jerk him off slowly.

"Do you have anything..?" Nick asked knowing jeff knew what he was talking about.

"Lube, no condoms."

"Im clean, I promise." Nick knew Jeff was a virgin still so he didnt have to worry about Jeff giving him anything.

"Okay baby." Jeff says softly reaching into his dads stand and pulled out a tiny tube of lube he hid there and handed it to Nick.

Nick waisted no time. As soon as he had the lube he covered three of his fingers with it and slipped it in between their bodys and down to Jeffs hole. He circled it with his index finger before slipping it slowly inside his boyfriend. Jeff moaned and dug his fingernails into Nicks shoulder. Nick slowly started to fuck Jeff with his finger and watched the faces Jeff made as he did.

"More Nick.. Please baby." Jeff moaned.

Nick granted Jeff his wish and slipped in a secoind finger. Then a third. By the time he slipped the thrid finger inside of Jeff, Jeff was fucking himself. Nick decided that jeff was stretched enough and slipped his fingers out, Jeff let out a small whine/moan at the loss. Nick smiled as he coated his cock with lube and lined it up to Jeffs entrance.

"Now baby.." Jeff said kissing Nick deeply.

Nick kissed back as he slowly entered his boyfriend. Once he was fully inside of jeff he stopped to let Jeff get use to the feeling.

"Move."

Hearing that single word, Nick grabbed Jeff the hips and lifted him up slowly and slammed him back down.

"Gah!" Jeff moaned, heading falling to Nicks shoulder.

Jeff rocked his hips and fucked himself. His knees hurt from the pressure but he didnt care. He repeatedly slammed himself down on Nicks cock and Nick thrusted up. With the fast pace, Jeff couldnt stop moaning Nicks name.

"Fuck baby.. Ride my dick." Nick growled making Jeff moan because of it.

Jeff quickened the pace and threw his head back. Nick sat up and bite down on Jeffs neck, sucking on the silky skin until a bruise formed. Jeff started to slowly move his hips back and forth as Nick sucked on his neck.

"Im so close baby.." Jeff moaned as he started to move faster again.

"Me too.. Cum with me, sexy."

Jeff slammed himself down onto Nicks cock a few more times before cumming all over his and Nicks chests. Feeling Jeff clench around him, made Nick go over the edge and shoot his cum deep into Jeff. Jeff moaned feeling the hot cum of his boyfriend fill him.

Tired and sore, Jeff peeled himself away from Nick and stood up. He limped over to the front door and gathered up their clothes. The got dressed and and cuddle up on the couch.

"Best surprise visit i ever got." Smiled Jeff as he looked at the boy next to him.

"Your welcome baby." Nick chuckled.

"So how long are you staying?" Jeff asked.

"As long as you want me too."

"I want you to stay forever."

"Then forever it is."

Jeff smiled wide as he kissed Nick softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful."

 **The end :)**  
 **I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
